


Someone Like You

by EchoCharm



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: All Human, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Jukebox, Songfic, This is just a cute thing i wrote because I couldn't get it out of my head, and i was like omg this is a jukebox song, but tbh it doesn't really matter i guess, i love this song so much, i was listening to paolo nutini and this song came up, juke, ok im gonna stop adding tags now, our boi is a hman in this ok that's just how i roll, they are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoCharm/pseuds/EchoCharm
Summary: She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her beloved. Blushing, he looked at the notebook in his hands, again writing down his thoughts. She was sunlight personified. So bright and shining and warm. To look at her was blinding, but oh so worth it.Inspired by Paolo Nutini's Someone Like You. No, it's not the Adele song.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me, please don't read this one. Thanks :D
> 
> If you haven't heard this song. Omg that's so sad for you go listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ishDDpxTJF8). :D

__

_Someone like you wasn't meant to be defined_

The early morning sunlight filtered through the delicate curtains. The man was sitting up against the headboard, writing down his thoughts in his cherished notebook, waiting for the woman next to him to wake up. She wasn’t a woman. Goddess? Maybe. Honestly thinking about it there was no word in any language of the world that described her.

_Or confined or even met eye to eye_

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her beloved. Blushing, he looked at the notebook in his hands, again writing down his thoughts. She was sunlight personified. So bright and shining and warm. To look at her was blinding, but oh so worth it.

_Just there to be explored and then all the while adored_

She brought wonder and amazement into his life. He vowed to spend the rest of his life discovering her. Loving her.

_Someone like you, someone like you_

She was the air he breathed. She hung the moon every night and drove Apollo’s Chariot across the morning sky.

_Someone like you, is so beautifully designed_

He ran his fingers up along her leg over the curve of her hip and across the dip of her waist and onto her back. A laugh escaped from her lips. 

_From the hands, all the way to the mind_

His journey continued as he traced loopy circles down her arm all the way to her hand. Her hands were magical. A gift from the Heavens. Her hands that could make any piano come to life with heart and soul. That wasn’t the only amazing gift. He knew that as long as he lived, he would never know how her mind created lyrics and melodies the way she did. She was a gift from the Heavens. 

_Just there to be explored, and then all the while adored_

She gave him love, and life, and music. He looked at her with the morning sunlight shining around her like a halo. Her eyes sparkling like gold and her smile lighting up the room.

_Someone like you, someone like you_

She was made of lyrics and melody. She was his Heart and Soul.

_La la la la lalalalala_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tiny little fic. This idea popped in my head and would not go away so I had to write it down :D
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr. I'm [EchoCharm17618](https://echocharm17618.tumblr.com/)


End file.
